


The Mockingjay Tale and Other Stories

by ClarkeWayne



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeWayne/pseuds/ClarkeWayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Games don't exist, and Katniss lives as maid in one of the twelve provinces of the Kingdom of Panem. A magical world with a lost princess, a blue eyed young noble, talking frogs, poisened apples, noble knights and other fantastical creatures. A fairytale set in a make believe land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

_Once upon a time in very far, far away land called Panem, a kingdom divided in thirteen provinces and a majestic Capitol that had control over them. The country was ruled by a king and a queen, who reigned with wisdom and honor. The royal couple cherished their two daughters, their successors. The firstborn inherited the king’s olive skin, grey eyes, dark hair and melodic voice. The youngest shared the queen’s features, from the light blonde hair to the soft blue eyes._

_All the 13 realms that composed Panem were in pure ecstasy. Never had they been so prosperous._

_But then everything went wrong._

_An evil sorcerer desired the throne, and to achieve such goal he poisoned the king and casted a malign spell upon the queen, who fell into a deep eternal slumber._

_Many tried to claim the throne, from the stonemasons from the Province of Two to the obscure witches from the Thirteenth, all of them failed, the last province being completely destroyed by the sorcerer._

_To protect the royal children, a guard from the castle escaped from the Capitol, carrying both infants with him in the back of a courser. He roamed through the plains of the First province, through the mountains of the second, the sandy beaches in the Forth, across the desert of the Eleventh, until he reached the dense forests of the Twelfth province, now the last of Panem._

_Both girls were left in the doorstep of a woman with a kind heart, which the guard was certain that would raise them well._

_In matter of months, one by one, the provinces of Panem succumbed to the will of the atrocious sorcerer that usurped the throne. But what he didn’t know was that the princesses were still alive, and one day they would discover their origin and claim what was rightful theirs…_

“Katniss… wake up,” small fingers tickle my nose, making me wrinkle my face, “…wake up, wake up, _wake up!_ ”

The fingers find their way to my ribs and it becomes unbearable, I burst into laughter and she joins me, my eyes open so I can meet her gaze.

“Primrose, stop it!” I say vehemently, and she does what she is told, but a grin is still playing in her lips. I groan in response to the morning light invading our room, it’s the rising sun, yet the birds are already chirping nonstop, roosters waking the early risers.

“Today is a very _special_ day,” she drags the word _special_ , my mind remains a bit numb from sleep and my entire body is trying to recover from the morning grogginess, a special day…

“Oh, yeah, it’s my birthday,” my realization coming aloud, I didn’t even remember it though.  Honestly, it’s not important to me, but for some reason it is to Prim, like she count the days to such _special_ date. “What is it this year? Another surprise party?” she shakes her head.

“Come on, I have something cool for you this year!” she bounces in the bed, her two braids and shirt tail flailing around.

I raise to siting position, feeling my muscle protest, begging for more rest, “Please little duck, behave,” I chuckle at her antics, she pouts but remains firm about getting me out of bed. Sighing I get up and go to the bathroom to begin my routine as usual, it may be my birthday but it’s no excuse to miss work. I put my usual pale blue dress - that once was navy - black tights, navy shoes and conclude braiding my hair, then I descent the stairs.

Prim is nowhere at sight, and my gut tells me that she has some trick under her sleeve. I ignore the urge to search for her and go straight to the kitchen. I really hate surprises.

“ _Surprise!_ ” they shout in unison. Prim, Gale, Rory, Greasy Sae and Haymitch – in fact the latter just mumbled. They throw confetti in the air and Haymitch blows a party horn with such enthusiasm that makes me snort.

Gathering all my strength and acting skills I let out a soundly, “Oh, my!”

I may hate surprises, but they put so much effort in it that I can’t really ignore. There is orange juice, fried eggs, bacon, roasted corn, toast and most surprisingly of all, a cake. All of those items are true rarities for the ones that live in the Seam, the poor side of our small province.

All are rarities but the cake, however, speaks volume. The white and pink icing is intricate and there is only one person that I know that could have done such pastry…

“Hey, Catnip, are you there?” Gale snaps me out of my trance, everyone stares at me, who was staring at the cake with no reason, at least an apparently one.

“Yeah, sorry, just emotions running high I guess,” my tone coming coyly, Gale doesn’t miss the way that my eyes drift again to the cake for a brief moment. “Come on, let’s eat, we have a long day ahead of us,”

Our banter is animatedly, very different from the usual gloomy morning in our home. Prim talks confidently with Rory, while Greasy Sae and Haymitch exchange some information about their business. Gale and I sit side by side, and I can feel him stealing glances at me. We eat almost everything, except for the cake, it remains intact, Haymitch states that the first slice is special – even though he doesn’t know the reason himself – and I hear a collective groan when Prim gets the so called special piece.

Greasy Sae offers to wash the dishes for us and we all hurry ourselves to work. Gale getting his bow and axes ready for another hunt, Rory gathering his newspaper to sell in the square and Prim putting her red cloak and basket, ready to another round of visiting the elders resident of the Seam – although she does receive some request from the merchant area at times.

We take separate ways, Prim and Gale towards the inner part of the Seam, while Rory, Haymitch and I go for the merchant area. Soon the precarious houses of the Seam are being replaced in the horizon by stately and beautiful homes of the merchants, the wealthy and privileged ones that somehow ended up living in woods of Twelve. Most of them don’t want anything to do with us, the brats of the filthy Seam, a place where the underdogs live, the ones that have to go to the claustrophobic and deadly mines in search for coal and gems for those beyond our borders.

The gems used to be a responsibility of the Thirteen, a province famous for their witches, but after King’s attack when the ruler of Thirteen decided to confront him for the throne. It only took one strike from the Kingdom’s Capitol to swipe the magical province out of the map; it worked as reminder that no one could defeat the King and his cohorts.

Sometimes I have dreams about the Capitol, of a beautiful castle and melodic arias. At times I mistake such dreams for memories, but that is ludicrous since the Kingdom’s Capitol is an astounding, dreadful, ominous place ruled by King Coriolanus Snow. I’ve never seen him in person but the few photos of him displayed occasionally in the newspaper that Rory sells shows a man with snake-like eyes and silver hair. A curious thing that got my attention once was the fact that he always wears a rose in his breast pocket.

Rory says goodbye when we reach the square, where many works are transiting, from the respected apothecaries, going through the rich merchants, to the simple household like myself. Haymitch mutters me a farewell when we reach the market entrance, he is looking forward to see who is interested in his new geese this month, since one of his goose laid a golden egg people pay him fortunes.

It doesn’t take me long to get to the mayor’s house. A three-story mansion that seems almost as a second home, almost, because I don’t work so hard at mine like I do in his. I enter through the back door that leads to the kitchen; Leevy and Lavinia greet me ecstatically.

“Happy birthday!” they shout in unison, giving me hugs and kisses on the cheek. I smile at them and take my worn out apron from the hook in the stone of the kitchen.

“So, how are you feeling?” the red-haired Lavinia asks with her velvety voice.

“ _Normal?_ ” I state doubly, not really sure of what she’s asking.

“Come one! You turned sixteen, is big deal,” Leevy intervenes, her face in scowl, she shares Seam treats with me, her olive skin and grey eyes, only her pitch-black hair differing our characteristics.

I shrug at her remark, “Not really, I still feel the same as yesterday,”

“That’s good, I don’t like people that change from night to day,” a voice says from behind me. I turn in my heels to see Madge smiling sweetly at me. She is already in her school uniform, the navy-blue dress with naval collar and pleated skirt, her usual white tie hanging loose. From all the hugs and compliments from today, hers are the most contained, just a quick hug and a curt nod.

“Needing anything, my lady?” my voice betraying my attempt of teasing.

She rolls her eyes at me and the other girls laugh, Madge takes a sit in the kitchen island and takes one of the strawberries disposed in the glass tureen. Lavinia and Leevy resume their previous conversation while drying the silverware. I get the broom and start my usual sweeping round. The entire time I can sense Madge’s eyes on me, she adores doing that, waiting for me to say something, because she knows how badly this annoys me.

She follows me when I go for the living room, still not saying anything; she takes the sit in front of the piano and starts strumming the piano keys. It’s doesn’t take me long to recognize the song, Madge for sure does not play fair, in matter of seconds my voice is filling the air, it’s the meadow song, the only living memory that I’ve from my father. I remember only his voice singing me to sleep with this song.

When the song ends Madge stands, walks to me and says a barely audible, “Happy birthday,” and then leaves.

She doesn’t notice the way that my eyes are closed and a single tear escapes.

I massage my wrist, it’s has been hours since I begin to scrub the floor, and only now I made it to the third floor, I usually don’t have much time to clean the upper floor – where the mayor’s room is – the mayor’s wife suffers from chronic migraines, so she spends most of her time inside. And my cleaning is something that I take seriously, only stopping when I see my own reflection on the floor. Taking the bucket and brush, I descent the stairs just in time to see the first lady going to her room, it’s has been a while since I noticed that she seems a bit weaker than usual.

The wooden clock in the hallway announces six in the afternoon and it’s time for me to go, deciding to say goodbye to Madge, I make my way to her bedroom and knock in the doorway but she is nowhere at sight, in all honesty I am not a curious person, especially in what concerns other’s business, but a bronze glint takes my attention.

It lies inauspiciously at top of Madge’s dresser, a note in letterhead, the blazon of the second province. Odd to say the least, not that Twelve has any troubled relations with the other provinces, is that Two simply despises all the others, so why on earth would a letter from there been here, in Madge’s room?

“This is not your business,” I turn surprised to see her figure standing in the door way, “Did you read it?” her voice assuming the neutral tone, although her face show her clear reproach. I shake my head, looking away, like a kid when is caught doing something wrong. “Good, I wouldn’t like to drag you into something that doesn’t concern you,” she finalizes.

“I just wanted to say goodbye, and thank you,” my voice breaking at the last part, she is one of the few that knows how much this song is important to me.

“No need to thank me, today is your special day after all,” her voice coming sweetly again. No real harm done I guess.

Descending the few steps of the small stair at the back of the house I decide to undo my braid already disheveled and messy, my hair falls in waves over my shoulders and its feels somewhat freely, even though I prefer it braided. It’s being a usual tiresome day, the cool breeze grazing my face, making the skirt of my dress flow. People on the way to the square greet me, of course most of them work for the merchants – my fellow Seam neighbors.

I spot Gale waiting for me across the square, Rory at his side with his oversized cap falling in his eyes. I’m about to make my way to meet them when loud steps make their way in my direction, turning on my heels I get face to face with Peeta Mellark, he is panting and his face is flushed, his is wearing an elegant brown vest with an orange tie, his white shirt cling to his toned muscles – not that I stared, it’s just a remark – in his arms a delicate bouquet of flowers.

“I am glad that I could meet you, happy birthday,” he stands his arms, handing the bouquet, I take a bit hesitantly until I see that they’re not usual roses, but night primroses, the very own that my sister was named for.

“Lord Peeta, this is… very thoughtful of yours,” my voice restrained from emotion, the last thing that he needs is trouble caused by me, and sure enough he already guaranteed that giving me this bouquet right in the middle of the town square, in plain sight in front of the entire province.

“Please, you know that there is no necessity for titles or whatsoever between the two of us,” he manages to blend disapproval and mischief in one tone, coaxing a timid smile from me.

“Sorry, _Peeta_ ,” I correct myself, he smiles brightly at me, “But in all honesty, this is too much, you already gave me enough presents for today,”

“I do not know what you speak of,” he says too innocently, I tilt my head to the side and shoot him a knowing look, he bit his bottom lip, “ _Oh_ , you mean the cake…” he admits defeated.

“It would take a million life times for me to not recognize a frosting done by your hands,” I say admiring the primroses, which are a good excuse to avoid his gaze and spare him from the sight of my blushing cheeks.

He shifts his weigh back and forth on his feet before asking, “Would it be inappropriate, to hug you?” I’m taken aback by his request. Yes, I do know Peeta Mellark for years now, we have become something akin to friends, but there was always a thin imaginary line draw between us that I was beyond afraid to cross. Physical contact was dangerously close to his line.

I don’t even answer before his arms envelop me by the waist. I could say that was too intimate from his part, but my own arms have snaked around his neck, from all the hugs and compliments that I received today, his was the only one that made me crave for more. He kisses my loose hair before pulling away and I let a sonorous sigh escape my lips, just to see a grin form in his.

“You smell like the woods,” his comment makes my cheeks burn even more.

“Stop that,” I say, my tone coming unintentionally playful.

I spot his parents coming towards us, Mr. Mellark admiring something in the sky and Mrs. Mellark glaring daggers at me, that is my cue to leave. Peeta follows my gaze and sigh.

“I guess this is goodbye,” he says shooting me a last glance, his blue eyes twinkling in front of me. Most merchants have blue eyes, but for me Peeta’s seems to stand out, they look more bright and clear than the azure sky of summer.

“And by the way, I do love primroses, but dandelions still my favorites,” my voice brave and steady. He beams at me, surely remembering a particular memory that we share.

He waves shyly while walking backwards to his parents, making faces when his mother taps his shoulder with her fan to get his attention, and for the first time in the entire day a real laugh comes out from my mouth. No surprise there, Peeta Mellark always makes me laugh.

However when I turn meet with the Hawthornes my smile falters, Gale is fuming, in his way of course, his lips pursed and eyebrows creased, grey eyes slightly narrowed.

“Are you ready to go?” his voice is steely and aggravated and I dare a look to Rory, hoping that my eyes can make the question for me, the small boy just shrugs. We start to walk, Gale glancing over his shoulders, following his gaze I see Peeta receiving a quiet scold from his mother and his father shaking his head tiredly. My grip in the bouquet tightens; I sincerely hope that he doesn’t get in trouble because of me, again.

When I get home the place is silent and dark, I turn on some lights – electricity courtesy of the firth province – seizing the moment I decide to take a long shower and relax on the couch, stretching my sore legs. I keep admiring the primroses in the bouquet that I placed over the small coffee table. Prim will love them for certain, but frankly she would love anything that Peeta gives me, she adores him and he looks out for her. People could easily mistake them for brother and sister, as they share similar traits – both physically and character wise – and they often spend time together when she visits his old grandmother.

I start to play absentmindedly with the hem of my nightgown while thinking about Peeta, the sweet, gentle, chivalrous, good-natured noble lord that insists in courting me, a mere peasant. It all happened in the worst moment of my childhood, the province was facing major financial problems, thus affecting directly Sae, whose restaurant was still a simple tavern back in the day, we rationed food, water, light, basically everything. Haymitch was gone to solve some chores at the Capitol, leaving us to fend for ourselves.

It was close to Prim’s forth birthday and we could barely afford for rice at home. At the time I was only nine years old and no one would hire me to any sort of job, not even the merchants were in a good financial condition to hire a kid. I was consumed by hopelessness, our birthdays were a constant reminder of mine and Prim’s abandonment, of how our parents left at Sae’s porch years two years prior, so I tried my best to make them bearable, but in that year all things were taking a turn to worse.

The memory is vivid in my mind. I was tired of hearing negative answers, sorry excuses and justifications for not being hired or been pitied because of my situation. I just gave up, no light in the end of the tunnel that I found myself in. I did not noticed that at some point in my search for work I came to end up in front of the bakery, the Mellark name painted in block letter at the façade. My tears were mingled with the rain droplets; my mind barely registered the sound of the chiming bell of the bakery front door.

And there he was.  He had paper bag in his hands, he handed it to me, his nice outfit rapidly getting wet under the rain that poured under our province. He had a sad smile in face, “Why so sad?”

I gave him a worried look, kindness was something alien to me. I took a peek in the paper bag content, immediately the smell of fresh bread filled my nostrils. My heart constricted, and my eyes darted to the blond boy stranding in front of me, his blue eyes almost hypnotic.

As response I turned on my heels and ran…

Just in the middle of my little contemplation Sae appears, bragging about how the restaurant was crowded today, a few minutes later Prim appears, placing her basket next to the door and hanging her red cloak in our coat hanger, her awful tomcat Buttercup comes dashing to her feet, purring for attention, sometimes I regret not have drowned him when I had the chance.

“Are those primroses?” the look on her face says that I don’t really have to answer, “From who?!” her features remain the same, all that she wants it’s to shove in my face the obvious.

I groan and roll in the couch, burying my face in one pillow.

“ _Ahhh!_ This is so romantic, Katniss,” she says dreamy, I don’t even have to look at her to feel her giddiness.

“What is romantic?” Sae comes with a small plate towards us, the last piece of cake in it.

“Peeta Mellark gave primroses to Katniss!”

“ _Prim_!” I shout from where I lay, she giggles and Sae shakes her head.

“That boy likes to play with fire,” Sae states mockingly.

I look up to her, “I told him to not do anything, his mother wouldn’t understand,”

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about his mother,” confusion clouds me, “The one who is going to burn him is you,” she laughs soundly and Prim joins her, I shove my face back in the pillow. What supportive family I have. “Here, make a wish,”

I lift my face again to see that she has lit a candle on top of the cake.

“Don’t waste it, you only got one per year,” Prim reminds me.

What could I possibly wish for? I may not have a comfortable life, not enough money sometimes, food is scarce, but I’m happy, Prim is happy, so there is not much that I can hope for.

So I wish for things to keep like this. Simply like that.

~O~

“Are you sure about this?” the woman asks impatiently, “that this… ordinary girl, is the princess?”  she struggles to wrap her mind around this.

“Yes my lady, this is the late king’s mockingjay,” the mirror spoke to her.

The woman let a groan escape, how could a mere servant in the middle of the poorest province be the rightful heir of the throne of the kingdom? How could possibly neither her nor King Snow found about this before.

Sure, she only figured this thanks to the girl’s wish.

Wishes have a dim magical energy that rarely survives to come true, but the girl in question made a wish that shone brightly, capturing the woman’s attention.

“It’s doesn’t matter though, not right now, I’ve more important things to deal with,” she paced around the chamber, angry at her new discovery, the resurgence of the princess was unexpected and thrown a curveball in her plans.

The mirror kept observing his owner furious pace, afraid to have the same demise that the others of his kind that served her before – shattered on the floor.

She turns again to the mirror, a wicked smile playing on her lips.

“Mirror mirror, on the wall, _who is the fairest of them all?_ ”


	2. Just Like a Doll’s House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daughters of King Snow are looking for a suitor bachelor and Peeta is seing as the one with most potential, in the meantime Gale has to deal with a feral creature that seems to be lurking around the province.

All that it took for Peeta Mellark to fall hard and fast for Katniss Everdeen was a simple song. Just one tune and he knew that he was goner. It happened in the very first day of school, he was five back in the day and he had insisted so much to attend the small school from their province, but as heir of a great fortune such as the Mellark’s, he was among the very few privileged ones whose parents could send to study at the capitol of the Kingdom, in fact, both of Peeta’s older brothers, Rye and Luchie Mellark were attending the boarding school. However, something deep within Peeta was curious about the other kids in town, the fact that home tutoring did not appealed to him also helped in the decision, which lead to a heated argument between his parents, Lord Mellark triumphed in the end.

Peeta never regretted the choice.

Their teacher had asked for someone who could sing the valley song. A small hand went upward, the owner, a small girl in a plain red dress, hair in two dark braids over her shoulders and a voice capable of silencing all the birds in the sky. Just like that. He knew that was love at first sight.

He was a goner.

~o~

A day like any other, the exception is the growing throng in the town square. Usually this sort of things doesn’t interest me, but Lavinia and Leevy dragged me to hear the announcement that was being made. Apparently it involves some member of the royalty, an official messenger was sent to deliver whatever news they had for us, the proletariat.

It was Claudius Templesmith, the well-known official royal family messenger, “Ladies and Gentlemen from the Province of Twelve, it’s with unmeasured pleasure and honor that I came to announce that the royal heirs are coming to your reign, in the searches for a suitable bachelor,” he pauses, letting the news sink in. A part of me doesn’t really care about such information, another is curious, because if the princesses are coming to Twelve in the hopes of finding a partner they must be pretty desperate. But there is also another part of me feeling different, and I can’t exactly pinpoint what is this feeling…

Claudius tries to finish his announcement, but his voice is muffled by the chatter that spread like wild fire all over the square.

“Who do you think that they’re going to choose?” Lavinia asks, this strange curiosity that people all over the kingdom have for the lives of others unsettles me.

“Of course is going to be one of the merchants,” Leevy intervenes, and there it is again, my ears perk up, the third part of me that feels somewhat split from the rest is stirring again, “It could be one Lord Mellark,” she concludes, “Although his brother are more suitable age-wise,”

“But the princesses are so young, only the youngest of the Mellarks would be suitable, I guess,” the red-haired maid points out.

I feel sick. They wouldn’t choose Peeta. Of course not, no, no, _no_. My mind chants, trying to calm down. There are plenty of other merchant boys that could charm the daughters of the king.

“Or could be one of the Cartwright, or Donners,” I offer, trying to cover the fright in my voice and to take Peeta out of this conversation.

“Hmm… I doubt, none of them have a noble lineage as the Mellarks, and besides,” Leevy cheeks rose up, “Lord Peeta is so handsome, and completely unimpeded,”

My stomach clenches. She is right, Peeta is handsome, and talented, and polite, and gentle… and his _not_ mine, so why am I getting frustrated like this? Yes, he showed affection towards me, and kindness, but it would never lead to anything. He is a noble merchant and I’m just a mere maid from the Seam. Even if in an alternate universe he had feelings for me, his family would never approve.

Besides, what could possibly bloom from that? It’s not like I love him or whatsoever, romance only leads to a heartbreak, and a future with someone leads to matters that I rather not think about.

“Who said that they’re going to pick anyone from here? If there weren’t any other suitors from the other provinces, I hardly imagine someone fit in this forgotten land who would fulfill the princesses standards,” my deadpan voice leaves no room for argument.

“ _Girls, you come back here right now!_ ” Atala’s voice booms at the front door of the Undersee mansion, we turn to see her leering at us. She is the governess of the house, usually she doesn’t have to reprimand us, but for some reason she is more nervous than usual.

We all scurry inside and find all the cleaning apparatus waiting for us in the main hall. The three of us exchange some glances, but Atala’s gaze freezes us all.

“We are going to receive the heirs of the king soon, and we’re going to show our best, Leevy, I want you to arrange their rooms,” the girl nodded nervously, “Lavinia, the second floor is all yours, and Katniss takes the first, are we clear?” we say yes in unison and hurry with our tasks, the girls vanishing upstairs, while Atala roams to the kitchen.

We have never received the royal family before. The last member of the royalty that appeared in Twelve was the king himself, decades ago. No wonder Atala seems a bit stressed with the visit.

~o~

The floor is reflecting my figure, the windows are crystal clear, all the furniture is free from dust, the lamps shimmering like new. I always do my best in daily basis, but today I excelled. Even Madge’s piano is sparkling. Atala compliments me and orders for me to get earlier for the princesses arrival tomorrow.

I don’t see Leevy or Lavinia when I leave. The street lights already illuminating my way, just a few late workers are on the streets, many of them heading towards _The Hob_ , a small restaurant that Sae runs. I decide to pay her a visit, in the hopes to score a meal in the meantime.

The place is packet, miners and peasants filling the tables, at the counter I spot Gale and Prim talking. I approach them, being greeted with smiles from both, “My, Katniss, look at your hands!” Prim shouts.

My hands are wrinkled and flushed. I must have scrubbed too hard, so I just shrug at her, “All for the princesses,” my tone sarcastic, although they’re the reason for the poor state of my limbs.

Gale scoffs, “What a joke, they treat us like garbage and expect us to receive them with open arms?” is not much of a question, just Gale in his usual bitterness towards the Capitol and everything and anything that comes from there.

“Better than the alternative,” Sae says from across the counter, placing a bowl of noodles in front of me, “Sit down and relax, girl,” she orders and I do as she commands, “Tired, hum?”

I nod between bites, “Atala was extra ruthless today, she has her reasons,” I turn to Prim, she is wearing her red cloak, basket under the counter, “So how was your day, little duck?”

“More of the same, too many arthritis and dentures to count,” she says tiredly, something hidden in her phrase, “A woman was attacked today,” her voice in a low tone, my eyes drift immediately to Gale.

“A wolf, she was found alive, but didn’t make it,” he explains.

“I didn’t make it there on time,” Prim whimpers. Before I can say anything Sae intervenes.

“Listen to me,” her voice harsh and soft at the same time, a tone that she uses only with us, “You did what you could, it was that poor woman’s time, you have nothing to be blamed for, do you understand?” she points a finger to Prim, who nods slowly.

I put an arm around her tiny shoulder and squeeze, my noodles finished, “Come on, let’s go home, see you at home Sae,” she waves in dismissal, but still takes one last look at Prim before going attending her customers, “Gale, are you coming with us?”

He finishes his drink in one gulp and takes his game bag along with his quiver and bow, axes secured in his belt.

“Hunting the wolf?” I ask him, mainly because he never uses blades in his hunts, the only exception is when the prey can advance with a threatening speed, as the wolf in case.

“I’ve never seen one around these parts before,” he has more to say, but I don’t push it, he is probably worried about Prim, she seems shaken by today’s events.

We make our way to the Seam, Gale being greeted by lots of girls the entire way. I spot Leevy – probably passed out – in her porch, she is slumped in a chair and when I shout at _her good night_ she only waves, I chuckle to myself, she never gets used to Atala.

When we reach our house I wait for Prim to get inside before talking with Gale.

I turn on my heels, but am surprised to see he standing way to close; I even take a few steps back, “What is it?”

“Definitely _not_ a wolf,” his voice matter-of-factly, “You had to see that, the woman was torn apart, almost slaughtered, Katniss,” this piece of information sends a shiver down my spine, and he even uses my real name to show how serious it is.

“So what is it?” I try to not show my nerves.

“Not really sure, I’ve seen a few things like that in Five, where those steam scientist make this abnormal experiments, but this happened in the south area, near the frontier with Thirteen,” the though scares me, we hear about these mutts, feral creatures developed with orders from the king himself, some say that he has a personal army of lizard-men made especially made for him, scientists from Five use steam and clockworks in order to bring those abnormal things to life.

“There is nothing in Thirteen, Gale,”

He shakes his head, almost nervous, “I used to think the same, until this,” he takes a letter from his bag, the paper is black with a silver 13 stamped on it, “An invitation, a witch is requesting my services,”

My eyes widen, my throat treats to close and my heart sinks a bit, “And are you going?” an entire set of questions cloud my head, until a few seconds ago the resurgence of Thirteen was just a rumor. But there are many stories of how it rekindled from the ashes after King Snow’s devastating attack.

“You know that I never decline a good job, and the payment will be in gems,” the magical stones from Thirteen were used as jewelry in the Kingdom, but they had magical properties, one of the reasons of why the witches lived there, they were powerful enough to challenge the king, and yet they failed.

“But what about Hazelle and the kids?” my voice weaker by the second, Gale never leaves them behind.

“That’s where you step in,” he says quietly and I immediately understand, “You have to support them while I’m gone, okay?” I nod, this is an old arrangement of ours, if something happens to one of us, we are supposed to help the other family.

Before I’ve been employed in the mayor’s house I used to hunt along Gale, being a better archer than him I could assist Sae and dismiss Haymitch’s help, but hunting didn’t provided a regular in come as domestic services, and although Sae enjoyed the fresh game that I brought home she never liked the idea of me being in the woods, she used to get very angry sometimes, she never explained why though.

Archery was always something that I felt drawn to. It was inexplicable, holding a bow and shooting arrow feel like a second nature. My first bow was gift from Haymitch; he gave me after two weeks of pleading. I remember watching an archery tournament with him at the town square, years ago now.

Sighing and looking back, my answer comes, “I will. When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow,” I gasp, it’s soon, too soon, “She has being quite… eager to meet me,” there is the thing with witches, they can be very tempered, if they don’t get in their way you better be out of sight. At least that’s how it goes according to rumors.

“Please be careful, I would hate to see you being turned into a frog,” we exchange a look and then we crack laughing. Sometimes you have to keep laughing from crying.

“I will be just fine, Catnip,” he pinches my cheek, his hand lingering for a moment. He has his hunter look on his face and an unsettling sensation starts to creep upon me.

I duck my head and open my door, breaking the physical and eye contact altogether, “Goodbye, Gale,”

“Goodbye, Katniss,”

I don’t say it, but the way that the words are exchanged is as if was a definitive farewell.

Prim is setting the table for us in the kitchen when I find her, an aloof look on her face, “So, how was your day?” her voice somehow more distant.

“The princesses are coming for Peeta,” the words leave my mouth almost in reflex, and I regret each one of them. Prim’s lips quirk up, her demeanor changing by the second.

“Is that so? I don’t see why you would care,” her tone clearly teasing, she even chuckles. I love my little sister more than anything, but right now I could easily slap her, “Don’t worry, the whole wide world knows that he has only one girl in his heart,”

I can’t help the blush that takes over my cheeks. Prim always insinuates this, not only her but Sae and the rest of the province as well. It has caused enough ruckus and embarrassment already, but I still get nervous about it. Peeta and I never talked about it though. His mother despises me; she made it very clear one time in a party at the mayor’s residence.

Sae arrives a few minutes later, complaining about how boring the whole princesses’ arrival in town is the only subject that her customers are talking about. They spare me from more teasing.

That night I have one of my recurring dreams. I can see the dense tree canopies, the sound of a crying baby and the gallops of a horse echoing around. I am in the arms of knight in a shiny armor, he is making soothing sounds for me and the baby, the baby… it’s Prim…

It’s not even dawn when I wake up. But I’m not tired at all, actually my body feels well rested, sometimes this happens when the dreams come. Remembering that Gale has probably gone already, I prepare myself for some hunting in the early morning.

My hunting gear consists in a pair of leather boots, cotton pants, a black shirt and a leather jacket too fancy for someone like me to afford, the jacket is the only memento that I carry from the day that I arrived in 12, when Sae found Prim and I at her porch I was wrapped within the jacket, no one knows the real owner of it, a part of me likes to think that belonged to my father.

The sun is barely showing, the sky in a pale blue. Most creatures in the woods are still asleep, which makes me feel crueler about shooting them down, but needs to be done. Soon enough my game bag is packed and I head for the Hawthorne’s. The smell of coffee is exhaling through their window.

From the open back door I see that Hazelle is at the kitchen, setting their large wooden table, the matriarch acknowledges me and invites me in. She tells me of Gale’s departure and how his siblings, especially Rory – the oldest – didn’t accepted very well. I give her most of my game, sparing a pair of squirrels that I intend to give to someone else.

Arriving at home, I skin the squirrels and salt the meat, storing it in small plastic containers, then rush to take a bath and get ready for work, the princesses should be arriving at any time now. I basically shove a piece of bread down the throat during breakfast, receiving a signature Sae’s lecture about eating properly.

The entire province seems to be in bustle, people rushing everywhere to anything and nothing at all. Is almost embarrassing, what sort of impression the princesses are going to have? Frankly, I hope that a very bad one so they decide to leave us alone…

Before making my way towards the Undersee’s mansion I make a brief stop at the Mellark bakery, after all these years the noble family name remains at the façade, the memory of my first encounter with Peeta always crosses my mind when I pass by.

I knock at the back door, and Mr. Mellark appears, as usual wearing a bright smile at my sight. Since I can remember, Mr. Mellark works at bakery during early morning, not because he needs, but because he loves it, just like his young son.  During this time he ditches the regal clothes and always wear a simple white shirt with beige pants, both worn out, his apron wrapped around his large torso, much like his sons Mr. Mellark is broad shouldered and strong, and the jovial grin is never far from his lips.

The fact that the entire Mellark lineage is famous for their cooking and baking skills never caused exacerbated hubris to rose in him, like it did to his wife - they are so famous that their pastries are somewhat legendary in Panem, their make fortunes selling delicacies to noble families and the king himself.

“Miss Everdeen, what a delight, you sure come in an excellent time,” he seems happier than usual, he glances his back a few times, “Come on in; I bet that you have squirrels for me,”

I nod and make my way in the backroom of their enormous kitchen, “Indeed, my lord,” I hand him the containers and he raises his hands.

“It’s not for me,” is all that he says before disappearing through the door that leads to the front of the store. I remain still, looking silly holding the squirrels, until Peeta emerges from the same door. I almost gaps at his sight, the fact that he is wearing a fleece shirt that clung to all his muscles and his ashy blonde hair was adorably falling over his eyes, was not helping my cause.

“Katniss!” his blue eyes widening, “What are you doing here?”

My mind is racing, trying to grasp an appropriate set of words, “L-Lord Peeta,” this is one of the most awkward moments of my life, “Squirrels!” I nearly shout, handing him the small plastic containers.

“T-Thank you,” he stammers.

As response I turned on my heels and ran…again…

Atala and the rest of household are already waiting at the servants hall in the mansion, the footmen and drivers seem groggy, the girls in no better shape, just Atala seems well-disposed. She ushers inside and informs me that the carriages will arrive soon.

Soon, meaning almost two hours later.

“They are here!” one of the drivers barge in the hall, his exclamation creates a small pandemonium in the house, which seems a little bit ridiculous and exaggerated. Madge appears with her arm laced with her mother’s, Lady Undersee wearing a pale blue dress, while Madge is using one of her grey sailor dresses, her usual navy blue tie bringing her eyes out. The mayor appears beside them at the hall.

Atala and two footmen wait with the family. Lavinia, Leevy and I peek through the kitchen door, trying to have a glimpse of our guests. The footmen take dozens of bags and suitcases upstairs and then they appear.

A petit brunet, probably fourteen, with a sullen look, freckles that grace her features and dark eyes. She is in a bright orange dress with black lace that hurt my eyes. She emanates this eerie sensation that is quite unsettling.

Then the sister appears. My stomach drops to the floor and heart sinks. Long blonde hair, plump rosy lips, green emerald eyes, voluptuous body and all of that enveloped in a stunning golden dress that shows a lot of skin. She emanates this sensuality that is too unsettling.

The girls whisper next to me, appraising the girl asserts, while I observe the princesses brief conversation with mayor. Madge seems completely unfazed by the guests. Atala hears one of our whispers and shoots a glare at our direction, makings us gasp and scurry back to the kitchen.

“Oh my, she is beautiful!” Lavinia comments.

“I know! Oh, and that dress…” Leevy sighs, “And how old you think that her sister is? I mean she looks so young,”

“Yeah, but still, she seems a bit sullen to me,”

I keep listening, not really interest in being part of this conversation. A few minutes later Atala enters the kitchen, she address Leevy to the younger sister, who is named Clove, and Lavinia to the older, which has the ridiculous name of Glimmer – I barely suppress a laugh of my own at this point –, and I’m with Madge, gladly.

The girls seem more than satisfied to spend time with the guests, their contentment is not only bigger than mine, Madge and I get along better than me with some princess. We receive our orders to attend any of our guest’s demands, no matter how extravagant, and leave Atala whisks us away from the kitchen.

I find Madge in the living room by the piano, the younger princess stands next to her and I see that Clove is saying something to her. The moment that I step in the room both turn to look at me, the princess lets out a huff and pass by me wrinkling her nose.

“Classy,” I turn to see Madge with a downcast expression, “What was that?”

“Nothing,” he voice betraying her, but is not my business, however, Madge and I are friends and friends look out for each other.

“That is a lie,” her eyes fall to her hands, which are resting in her lap, “What she did to you?”

She sighs heavily, “Nothing,” I scowl at her and she cringes, “Really, Katniss, is nothing,” her tone pleading. I won’t push any further, but I am keeping a close eye at her still, “Do you have an evening dress?” she asks out of the blue.

“Of course not,” my voice comes in a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

“You better get one; the princesses are going to throw a ball, and you are coming,”

~o~

Yes, Peeta Mellark never regretted the choices that he made.

He never forgot the way that she looked at him the day after their first interaction. Her eyes landed immediately in the bruise located in his cheek. His mother was furious when she discovered that the missing bread was given to a Seam girl, and punished her son for doing so.

The little girl took slow steps towards him and raised a hand to his damaged face, and he winced when her fingers gently grazed his bruised skin, but he still leaned to the touch.

“It is my fault,” she whispered and then started sobbing.

What Peeta did not know was that the beautiful girl that he admired hated seeing people suffering because of her. Her sobs were quiet and he hated that he was the reason behind it. He hated seeing her sad.

“Don’t be sad, it’s okay,” he took her hand in his and looked at her right in the eye, her impossibly beautiful pair of steel grey eyes, “I’m strong,” he tried to convince her that everything was okay.

“But you’re hurt, because of me…” she whimpered.

He didn’t know what to do to make her laugh, to make her smile, so he did the only thing that popped in his head. He teased her, “They say that a kiss makes everything better,”

And then he fell in love with her scowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply adore writing this fic! I just can’t get enough, merging the characters is being awesome!  
> Many thanks to the ones who read, subscribed and commented!!
> 
> You guys can find me on [tumblr](http://supersugartea.tumblr.com/), hope to see you there!

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say that I do not own The Hunger Games, or any fairytale for that matter.  
> This has been an old idea playing on my mind, maybe was the Once Upon a Time marathon that I watched, but the thing is that fairytales are always fun and catchy.  
> All similarities with existent children’s literature characters are not coincidence.  
> This chapter has been expanded for AO3 only!


End file.
